Brother of ice
by Duky3110
Summary: Crossover between 3 movies, Frozen, Tangled and Rise of the guardians. Rapunzel and Flynn tell Elsa, and the royal family about Elsa's missing brother Jack frost. Together the gang go searching for him to reunite him with Elsa but there is something truly evil that's lurking their way, and trying to stop them. Will jack and Elsa be reunited in the end or will it all crumble around
1. Mystery Revieled

**Hey Diddle Diddle,**

**I'm CatWithTheFiddle. I'm new here and this is my first Fanfic. I'm writing it with another author who is helping me with the story. It's a cross-over of Frozen, Tangled and Rise Of The Guardians. Me and the other author, called duky3110 who is helping me, are including ourselves in the story. Feel free to comment on it, via PM or review, just don't put anything nasty about it. After all, it is my first. Hope you have fun reading it. Love to hear the comments from all of you. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Frozen, Tangled or Rise Of The Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

Chapter 1:

Queen Elsa gazed out of her study room window, tired from attending all of those meetings to talk about how they should make the economy better, like lowering taxes and bringing in new laws.

Even since she accidently plunged Arendelle into an unexpected icy summer, the cost of repairing the town skyrocketed, causing dept and a rise in taxes.

Elsa felt guilty about herself when that happened, especially when she accidently stuck her sister, Anna, in the heart and causing her to slowly turn into solid ice. For years she had lived by the words 'Conceal, don't feel' to prevent her emotions releasing her true powers to her sister and the town.

Those words made Elsa angry. If she hadn't been there when her sister froze to show how much she cared and loved her, the town would've been stuck in an eternal winter and Anna still wouldn't have been here.

The thought caused tears to form in Elsa's icy-blue eyes. She loved her sister and wanted to protect her from any harm that may come to her, but she herself was a threat to Anna. Two times she almost killed her: once when they were little and Elsa accidently struck Anna in the head, while playing in the snow she created and the second when she struck Anna's heart, while she was trying to keep her sister away from her.

Anna didn't care. She still loved her sister despite the incidents, however Elsa begged to differ. She just couldn't get the guilt out of her. It will just keep haunting her for the rest of her life, along with those frightful memories of hurting her sister without meaning to.

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she got up and stretched. She hadn't realized how long she had been standing there, until her legs started to ache.

Wincing, she sat down in her study chair, giving her aching legs a rest. She looked at the piles of paperwork before her. Being a queen was a tough job with a big responsibility. There was never a day's rest.

Sighing, Elsa rearranged the documents and files into a neat order of when they needed to be filled out by.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Elsa ordered.

The door opened and the head servant, Gerda, walked through with a young, short brown-haired girl in a pink dress by her side, along with a handsome man with a goatee, wearing a blue button-up vest and white shirt.

"I do apologize for disturbing you during such a busy time, Your Majesty," apologized Gerda, seeing that the queen was sorting out her paperwork.

"No not all, Gerda," grinned Elsa. "You haven't disturbed me at all. I was just sorting out the files."

Gerda nodded in approval. "Your cousin Rapunzel and her husband Flynn here came to see you to talk about some great news she has to tell you."

Elsa smiled. "Good afternoon, Rapunzel. Good afternoon, Flynn," she greeted, in a sweet yet queen-like voice. "Please, take a seat." She gestured to the two seats opposite her, behind her desk.

A nervous, yet excited Rapunzel sat down on the chair, twiddling her thumbs anxiously. Her husband sat next her, stroking her back for comfort.

Elsa turned her head to Gerda, "You may now leave," she said, smiling.

Gerda returned the smile and bowed her head, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Elsa turned back to Rapunzel, arms crossed together on her desk. "What is the news you wanted to tell me?" she asked the couple, a little concerned.

"It's about your long-lost brother, Jack Frost" said Rapunzel, excitedly. "He's been searching for you. He has heard the story about you accidently freezing Arendelle and he assumed you were still about and now he's looking for you, hoping he'll be reunited with you."

Elsa went still, her eyes widened in surprise. She looked away and blinked, trying to sync in the news Rapunzel just said. "I knew I had a brother," she said quietly, slowly rising from her chair and started pacing her study in wonder. "I thought he died. I couldn't save him from the ice." She turned to Rapunzel and Flynn. "How did you know about this?"

Flynn cleared his throat. "We were passing through the mountains one time and we heard some of the Northern Isle Guards saying that the protector of the Isles, Jack Frost, was searching for you, after hearing what you did to the town."

Elsa turned away from the couple and looked out of the window, in sadness. "I thought he was dead, because of me and now he's searching for me." Tears fell from her eyes, as more guilt built up inside of her. She heard tales of Jack Frost when she was a child. Her mother told her that at winter times, he would come down from on top of the mountains and touch everything with his magic staff, making them sparkle with frost. She never realized, however, that Jack was in reality her brother.

Rapunzel stood up and slowly walked up to Elsa, putting an arm around her shoulder, giving her a half-hug. "Sorry if this made you upset, but we wanted to tell you so maybe we could, somehow, reunite you two together."

Elsa turned to her cousin and held her hands in hers. "It's fine," she assured Rapunzel. "Thank you for telling me, I'm just happy to know that Jack is alive and well."

Rapunzel smiled and gave Elsa a hug, to which Elsa returned.

Elsa looked back at Flynn. "Do you of any clue to Jack's whereabouts?" she asked, eager to know.

He shook his head. "Sorry I haven't a clue, however he does live up north of the Northern Isles, where the tallest mountains are."

Suddenly, Rapunzel gasped in excitement. She had an idea. "Why don't we go searching for him?" she said eagerly "We could find him and you two can be reunited again."

Elsa gave Rapunzel a look of concern. "I'm not sure, Rapunzel. I'd love to see my brother, but it seems too risky going on a long journey into the wilderness."

"Come on cousin, it'll be fun," grinned Rapunzel, twirling around the study. "Adventures are fun and we also get to see your brother."

"Calm down honey," Flynn said grabbing her hand, chuckling. "Long journeys into the wilderness of the Northern Isles can be dangerous and we're part of the Royal Family, which makes us even more prone to attack. We'd also have to take a lot of food and supplies with us too."

Rapunzel's excitement disappeared and she pouted at her husband. She them turned to Elsa. "Pleeeeaaase?" she begged. "Can we find your brother, please? You'll feel disappointed if you didn't."

Elsa hesitated. The wilderness of the Northern Isles is a dangerous place for anyone, even for the Royal Family, yet she was desperate to see Jack. The only question is 'Who is going to look after Arendelle, while they were away?'

Elsa sighed. "I'll have to see. They'll be a lot of organising to do first. I'll tell the royal staff and the royal council about it."

Rapunzel jumped for joy "Yay! Shall we tell Anna and Kristoff too?"

Flynn got up and held Rapunzel in his arms. "Chill out, my dear," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Be patient, we have a lot of sorting out to do."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree with Flynn and we'll tell Anna and Kristoff after lunch."

There was a knock on the door again."Enter," called Elsa.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation, Your Majesty," Gerda apologised, smiling. "Lunch is ready for the family and the guests."

"Okay," Elsa replied, before Gerda left.

"Come on lets go, I'm starving," Rapunzel said, skipping out of the study.

Elsa glanced at Flynn "Where does she get her energy from?" she asked him, chucking.

"Don't ask me, I think she got it from your side of the family." He laughed.

Elsa shook her head, smiling. "Come on lets go for lunch," she said, as they both left the study, following Rapunzel.


	2. Path decided

**Hey Duky here **

**Me and my friend from college have decided to create our own frozen crossover story and we thought we would share it with you. So without further a do... Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2:

"Hey Anna and Kristoff, we have some great news to tell you," grinned Rapunzel, after lunch as she, Anna, Flynn and Elsa walked to the lounge area. She had her arms linked with Flynn's, while her pet chameleon, Pascal, relaxed on her shoulder.

"Oh, what news?" asked Anna, suddenly interested in what Rapunzel had to say as the gang arrived at the lounge and entered the room.

Kristoff raised his eyebrows in wonder. "What's it about?"

Rapunzel giggled as everyone sat down. "You'll be surprised," she replied, cuddling into Flynn. Kristoff placed his arm around Anna. His presence made her smile in comfort. Elsa sat in a separate armchair, deep in thought, waiting for Rapunzel to announce the news.

"Well it turns out that Elsa here has a long-lost brother," she squeaked in excitement.

Silence filled the room as Anna's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung slightly open. Kristoff was the same. The couple looked at each other for a moment and then back to Rapunzel, who was still smiling.

"I-I don't know what to say," Kristoff finally spoke, lost for words.

"You sure this isn't a joke?" Anna asked, double-checking to see if Rapunzel.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

Anna turned her head towards Elsa. "You had a brother?"

Elsa sighed and looked down, not wanting the others in a vunerable state. "Yes, I did when I was little. I lost him when I was seven years old. You were four years old and too young to know who he was, although he was much older than me. About fourteen years old."

"And you never told me this?" questioned Anna, her brows slightly furrowed in annoyance.

Elsa turned her head toward the fireplace that lit up the dark room with a fiery glow, not wanting to look at her annoyed sister.

"Like I said, I don't like to talk about it. It's one of those things I just keep to myself," Elsa repeated I sadness.

"Hey don't get onto your sister, Anna," Flynn told her. "It's very upsetting for your sister, knowing she has a brother she lost years ago.

"But he's got to be my brother too so should have the right to know about this," Anna answered back.

"It's not exactly like that, Anna," Elsa interfered. Silence invaded the room again. Only the crackling noise of the wood burning from the fire was present, accompanied by a slight whistling sound of the winter's wind blowing through the castle halls.

Sighing, Elsa turned her head back to Anna. "It doesn't matter; all I care about is that he's still alive and well.

Anna leaned back against the sofa. "I suppose," she silently replied.

Kristoff took Anna into his arms and kissed her on the temple, while looking at Elsa curiously. "Who was your brother called?" he asked.

Elsa smirked a little, while anxiously twiddling with her thumbs. "You promise not to laugh when I say this? I'm am serious about it, it is not my habit to make joke, you know."

Sure, we promise. Isn't that right sweetie?" asked Kristoff, looking at Anna.

She looked up at him, smiled and then looked over at Elsa. "Yeah, we promise. You are my sister after all. One of the closest people I have around me."

Elsa grinned at her sisters sweet words. "Okay then, here goes: my brother is the famous Jack Frost." Her eyes flickered towards both Anna and kristoff, waiting for their response. Anna felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards, while she tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Are you actually telling the truth?" she asked. "I know you're my sister and I am supposed to believe and trust you, but I find something like that hard to believe. Jack frost is folklore story for kids, isn't it?"

Elsa face remained serious. "I told you, I'm not the sort of person who makes jokes," she replied.

Kristoff nodded in wonderment. "It could be possible."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Jack Frost has magical ice powers and so does Elsa," he replied. "It is a possibility that there is a connection between her and Jack Frost."

"Exactly," Rapunzel blurted out, in excitement. "They are brother and sister. It's true, no kidding." Pascal the chameleon even nodded in agreement. "You see, Anna. We're not joking at all, even Elsa isn't."

Anna remained silent for a moment, thinking about what her cousin had told her. She sighed and then slowly nodded in acceptance at Rapunzel, smiling. "I believe you cousin and you, Elsa. I know you always tell me the truth and not lie."

Elsa smiled at her sister in happiness. A massive weight lifted off her shoulders in having to tell Anna her big secret that she kept to herself.

"Thanks, Anna. It's my fault for keeping a big secret like that away from you. I should've told you sooner, since you're my sister and the closest person I know and can trust."

Anna grinned broadly at Elsa. She loved her big sister. They have been close for years, despite the rough past due to Elsa's inability to control powers properly. Nothing can separate their friendship.

"Hey Elsa," spoke up Kristoff. "How did you lose your brother, if I don't mind asking? You don't have to answer if you don't want to talk about it, I was just curious."

"No, that's fine," Elsa assured him. "I lost him in one winter in a severe snow storm. We were playing in woods with him and then the wind and snow started picking up. We decided to head home, but eventually the storm caught up and we were stuck in the middle of it. Being the big brother he was who always looked out for me, he used his powers to protect me. He didn't care about his well-being; all he cared about is the safety of me. Anyway we were walking on some unstable ice, beside a five hundred metre drop and while he was protecting me from the storm, the ice gave away. He grabbed me and threw me to the edge out of danger. By the time look around and over the edge, he was gone."

Anna stood up and walked toward her sister, sitting on her lap and giving her a hug to which she returned. "Shhh, I know it's very heartbreaking for you, but I'm always here for you." Anna assured her.

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes. She looked away from everyone, trying to conceal her emotion. It became apparent though as ice formed over the floor, before quickly spreading over the walls.

Anna quick jumped off Elsa and onto the sofa next to Kristoff to avoid the ice from hurting her. Elsa looked at apologetically, but Anna dissuaded it by shaking her head.

Elsa looked back toward the fire. "I cried and called out his name over and over, but there was no reply. I couldn't believe it was happening. It didn't seem real, but it was. I even slapped myself to make sure I was just dreaming. I was still awake in the middle of the storm alone. I them headed back to the safety of home."

"Were our parents really sad about what happened?" Anna asked.

"Devastated," Elsa replied, quietly.

"You know, I was suggesting to Elsa that we should go and find him," said Rapunzel.

"Really?" smiled Anna, getting excited. "Yeah we should. Can we please, Elsa?"

"Like I told Rapunzel, I have to speak to the council and staff," Elsa replied.

"Wow," exclaimed Kristoff. "I think we should. I would like to meet Elsa's brother."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, we'll go and find Jack," she said, reluctantly.

"Yay!" cheered Rapunzel and Anna in unison as they danced around the room, hand in hand.

Just then, the lounge door opened and Olaf the snowman bounced in. "Hey guys, what's all the commotion in here?" he asked them.

"We're going on an adventure to find Elsa's long-lost brother, Jack Frost," squealed Anna excitedly.

Olaf put his stick hands to his mouth and gasped in excitement. "Wow, an adventure," he exclaimed, but then tilted his head to the side and gave a confused look. "Elsa has a brother?"

"Yeah she does, but she doesn't like to talk about him. It kinda upsets her. Sad story," Rapunzel told him as she quickly glanced at Elsa.

"Oh okay, well at least we get to go on an adventure. I've been bored all week, come on let's go," he yelled happily, skipping out of the door and down the hall.

Elsa chucked. "Come on then, you guys. Let's go and get ourselves organised," she told the group. Everyone got up and headed down the hall and into separate rooms to sort themselves out of the long journey ahead. Elsa found Gerda and told them about the journey they were all going on and told her to get all of the supplies and clothes ready. Gerda nodded and bowed before heading off to tell the other staff in the castle to get everything ready.

Elsa and Anna entered their own room. "This is gonna be the best adventure yet," grinned a happy and excited Anna.

"Yeah it sure is," Elsa replied and then with a twirl of her hand, her ice dress transformed into a dress with an attached cape with a hood and her heels turned into boots. A pair of gloves formed over her hands.

Anna looked at her sister. "Wow the style suits you," she complemented her.

Elsa shrugged. "May not look very queenly, but at least it prepares me for very severe weather, even though the cold doesn't bother me." Anna smiled at Elsa as she got changed into something warm herself.

I'm ready," called Anna in a sing-song voice. "Come on let's go and find the others and get our supplies."

"You go and see the others, while I'll quickly discuss with the council about the journey," Elsa told her sister. Anna nodded and skipped out of their room.

Elsa walked towards the window and looked out towards the tall mountains where they needed to travel to. She let out a sigh of nervousness. "Today's a big day and nothing is gonna stop me now," she whispered to herself, trying to build up her braveness. She walked away from the window and headed out of her bedroom, before closing the bedroom door and locking it tightly.


	3. Trouble starts and a Forgotten friend

**Chapter 3:**

After the long and gruelling task of explaining to the council why she is taking the journey in the first place, she finally gets to start preparing to leave. First thing first though, who will she leave in charge? 'Hmmmm... I'll ask around.' "Hey Anna can you come here for a second?" Asked Elsa.

"Whatever is I didn't do it!" Shouted Anna while trying to do a darter.

Elsa laughed to herself and froze her feet in place to stop her

"No stupid you're not in trouble not yet anyway. I just want to ask who you think should look after the castle while we are away?"

"OH is that all," Anna said while looking relieved "How about Rapunzels mother, and our auntie Queen Primrose? She always wanted to come and visit."

Elsa looked pleased with having sorted this problem out "that is a great idea and Uncle Thomas can stay at Corona to take care of things there, Anna you are a genius!"

'Could you tell Kristoff that?!'

Elsa laughed "no you sort yourself out and tell him, I'm your sister and queen not a messenger pigeon."

Anna smiles wide with a mischievous smirk "HEY KRISOFF ELSA SAYS I'M A GENIUS! IN YOUR FACE I TOLD YOU SO!" She shouted with glee running down the hall running into various people and objects on her way to find him. The whole way getting shocked and worried looks from everyone she passed.

Elsa could not stop herself from laughing "something's will never change," she said with myth.

**~Scene change, Later~**

Elsa headed out of the yard towards the sled Kristoff was preparing. Anna, Olaf, Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal were there as well helping the staff load the supplies onto the sled. Sven the reindeer was eating a bag of carrots before pulling the sled on the long journey.

"How is everything going? Are we nearly ready to leave?" Asked Elsa eager to start the hunt for her brother.

"We should be ready soon just a few more things to add, you know Anna she has to take everything she owns with her," Kristoff said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I HEARD THAT! I DO NOT TAKE EVERTHING JUST THE THINGS I NEED" Anna shouted back from loading her stuff on the sled.

"Well we are all packed lets head out and start the adventure of a lifetime," said Rapunzel with excitement in her voice. Everyone piled into the sled with wide smiles on their faces and excitement in their mindless chatter on what will happen on their adventure.

"Go Sven go!" Kristoff ordered his reindeer. Using all of his strength, Sven pulled the heavily-loaded sled out of the castle yard. The staff and Queen Primrose waved their farewells to the gang. While riding through the streets and out of the town, a couple of guards guided their way for protection. When they reached the edge of Arendelle town, the guards let them go and they were off into the wilderness.

"Farewell, Arendelle," Elsa whispered to herself as she took one glance at the town before it disappeared out of sight.

**~Scene change~**

A few hours later while riding in the sled through the woods, it suddenly became eerily quiet there was no noise from any of the night-walking animals it was too quiet, everyone sensed something was going to happen, Sven was even on edge. Suddenly out of now where a howl pierces the air, spooking Sven and scaring everyone. Out of the darkness in front of them jumped a pack of wolves.

Out of shock the girls and Flynn screamed, while Kristoff and Sven try and think of a way to scare of the pack of wolves when they find it difficult to see them. All of a sudden He has an idea. "Rapunzel! Quick light up your hair" She does so without question and the woods become illuminated with light. They then see that they are completely surrounded by the wolves. Flynn runs around in a circle screaming in fright, Anna looks at him in shock then at Rapunzel with wonder, "Tell me again why you married this loon" Asked Anna completely confused on the matter, "Believe it or not he can be brave at some point" "I'm going to go with I don't believe"

Elsa Suddenly spoke up with an idea "Everyone to the ground quickly!" Everyone complies and she spreads her arms out wide shooting ice shards towards the wolves. The wolves run of in fright with their tails between their legs. Flynn then stands up " I knew they couldn't handle my amazing ability to fight" Everyone looks at him in shock while Pascal looks at him in disappointment and then punches one of his feet into the other one. Flynn gulps and hides behind Sven. All of a sudden they hear shouting over the hill the way they came. "hey guys wait, you forgot me" They all turn to see Olaf coming up the hill "I want to help" He suddenly loses his footing and comes rolling down the hill and lands on top of Flynn sending him toppling over into the snow. Everyone cannot suppress a laugh as they watch Flynn trying to remove Olaf from his head. Elsa then speaks up "alright everyone enough delay lets carry on we can't be that far away from Jack now..."


	4. Oaken's Trading post and more laughs

~Chapter 4~

A while later after sledding through the mountains, the gang came up to a cabin in the middle of the dark forest. Kristoff pulled on Sven's reins to stop him. " I know this place, don't worry. It's wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna," he replied. Anna jumped in glee. "This is where we first met, Kristoff!" she said. Everyone jumped off the sled and headed towards the cabin. Kristoff was first to enter the cabin.

"Yoo-hoo, Carrot-boy!" greeted the Oaken the cabin's owner. "I remember you, the human popsicle." He grinned with glee. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Not again," he muttered. Oaken turned to Anna. "I remember you, dear. You're the crazy lady." Anna forced a smile. Elsa then came along as well as Rapunzel, Flynn, Olaf and Pascal.

"I see you have new friends, ya?" he asked. "Big summer blow-out?" Olaf bounced towards him with excitement. "Ohhh I love summer; the sun, the flowers." Then he started to sing loudly. "WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE, BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A..."

"...NOT NOW!" everyone shouted at him.

Olaf looked down in sadness and walked into the corner and sang the song to himself. Oaken looked over at him and then to the group. "Funny snowman, ya? Good friends!" he stated, still smiling. Elsa walked up to the counter and asks Oaken if there was a place to stay for the night at the cabin. "Why ya, you can also meet the family. Yoo-hoo!" he called to his family from the sauna. "Yoo-hoo!" they called back, putting their faces to the sauna window.

Elsa and everyone forced a wave with a nervous smile. "Okay...Kind of weird maybe we should brave the weather outside." Flynn agrees, but the guys don't get anywhere; the most they get is an elbow in the ribs by the girls. "We would love to stay here," Rapunzel smiled. All the girls nodded. Oaken grinned. "Ya, fun times. Girls bedroom this way, boys that way. Funny reindeer stays in the stabe." Sven looks on from outside with an unimpressed look. With that the gang paid for the rooms and went to rest for the night.

"One weird family," Elsa says as the girls entered their room. Anna put her, Rapunzel's and Elsa's stuff on the shelves. "Yeah, I was quite weirder out when I first met him. That's when I was trying to find Elsa after she did a bunk and scared the hell out of us all," Anna replied. Elsa rolled her eyes, already hearing the story over a thousand times. They all got their night clothes on and sat on the bed in a circle, talking about girly gossip and relationships. Of course, the boys heard with their ears against the wall and flung back after hearing a big bang from the girls room. "We heard you listening to our convo," Rapunzel laughed, along with Elsa and Anna. After that, the gang had got a good night's sleep, ready to start a new day.


End file.
